The Adventures of Dolphin Girl
The first full-length offering from Nemu Productions. The plot consists of a girl who is granted mystical powers as the superhero Dolphin Girl, and who must defeat the evil Chinese Man and his creation 50 Cent Boy. The film can be seen here. Recognition Dolphin Girl is considered by many to be the first (and thus a very important) Nemu Productions offering. It was released exclusively on YouTube in 2007 and has since then gained 500+ views and 5-star ratings. It also features in two playlists by PulpHeadHorsemen, entitled 'Superheroines' and 'Short Films Kids Teens'. Dolphin Girl is regarded as somewhat of an iconic figure from Nemu Productions. Story Introduction and Transformation The film begins with a Chinese man falling over and breaking his legs, arms and face. A girl appears and takes him to the doctors. In exchange for this, he gives her a small dolphin model. Later that night, she is convinently lying in a bath, when she transforms into Dolphin Girl, a girl with the head of a dolphin. After transforming, Dolphin Girl turns up to help in various situations, such as saving two stranded people from a small island and thwarting the robbery of a shop. Creation of 50 Cent Boy A pair of hands are seen holding a crystal ball, and a man speaks, implying that he can now control Dolphin Girl. This becomes apparent when she attacks random people on the street and steals a hobo's guitar. The hobo is later seen claiming that he will kill Dolphin Girl. He is then ushered into a room by the Chinese man from earlier in the film, who turns him into the super-villain 50 Cent Boy. It becomes apparent that the Chinese man is also the one controlling Dolphin Girl. Final Battle The final scene begins with the Chinese man creating a video log stating that he has created a pair of superheroes and he is going to make them fight, before posting the video on his blog. The battle has not been going on for long when 50 Cent Boy manages to pin Dolphin Girl to the ground. It appears to be the end for her until a collection of other odd superheroes appear and defeat 50 Cent Boy. The Chinese man is about to sneak away when Dolphin Girl asks him whether she will ever return to normal. He responds that all she has to do is take her mask off. Characters Protagonists *Dolphin Girl *Goose-Boy *Married Rabbit Couple *Sylvanian Families Boy *Racially Aware Sylvanian Families Boy *Fluff on a Tractor Antagonists *Chinese Man *50 Cent Boy Other Characters *The Doctor *Dolphin Girl Civilians Soundtrack *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor *Main Titles - John Ottman All other music by Kelly Bailey (Valve) Related Features Shortly after the release of Dolphin Girl, Nemu released a video entitled The Adventures of Dolphin Girl (Outtakes and Actors Speak), comprising of outtakes from the film and interviews with the cast. Trivia *Dolphin Girl is the only Nemu movie to date that was filmed at the Noble's house. *The idea from the film came from Jak suggesting that Maisie pick something from her room to base a film around. *Dolphin Girl is the only fil in which Maisie Noble is the main protagonist. Category: List of Nemu Productions Films Category: Nemu Productions Full-Lengths Category:Nemu Movies Filmed at the Noble's House Category:Nemu Full-Length Features